The Last True Legacy
by Royal Instinctz
Summary: The Gods have fallen, the Hero must carrying on their legacy on his own. Thrust into a land of heroes and villians, he must learn how to adapt to this new world. No connection to his past, he is alone, no one knowing what he's been through. AU, Heavy OOC, Open to Suggestions, Criticism Allowed, 1st Story with Effort.
1. Prologue

The Last True Legacy

 **W** hen the Hero started his journey he was 12, accused of stealing a weapon of mass destruction because of his heritage.

On the second quest, at age 13, the Hero journeyed through the Sea of Monsters to retrieve the Golden Fleece, to save his beloved camp.

On the Hero's third quest, at age 14, he was tasked with saving the Goddess of The Moon from the Burden of The Sky, once held by Atlas

On the fourth quest, at age 15, the Hero was sent into the Labyrinth created by Daedalus, with the help of a clear sighted mortal.

On the fifth quest, the Great Prophecy was nearing it's end, they fought against the Titan Lord, Kronos and defeated him albeit with heavy losses. At only age 16...no one should have to go through all of this...yet his journey did not yet end.

On his 6th quest, the Hero fought another war, this time against the Primordial Gaea. He was made to forget his past and sent to an unknown place very much like the one from his past but also very different. He fell into the depths of Tartarus with the one he loved. They narrowly escaped the depths of hell. They fought the final battle with their brothers and sisters in arms. Gaea in the end, loss, as do villains to heroes. All of this at age 17.

Years later...the Hero had a family with his beloved wife, a hero of legend to the newer generations. But peace and happiness cannot last forever.

Another war had begun, this time against the Primordial of Darkness and the Primordial of the Sky, Eberus and Ouranos. Demigods, Greek and Roman fell by the numbers, mortals died by the thousands. Gods faded from existence. The Mist soon fell, mortals turned to the gods for protection. The Hero lost everything, his loved one, his children. The Olympians, demigods and mortals lost their hope, Pandora's Box having become weightless, nothing but a useless empty box.

The Gods came up with a plan, to continue the legacy they have built, to send the Hero into an unknown dimension. The last words the Hero heard from his gods were, "Perseus Jackson, you are our last legacy, you must continue our mission, make us proud, Hero." Perseus, blessed by the gods, clad in full armor, his shield by his side, his trusty blade, Anaklusmos sheathed, and in his hand, a spear named Requiem, in remembrance of Olympus, kneeled before the gods one final time. Ancient words were muttered and in a flash, Perseus was gone. The gods sat in their thrones as Olympus along with the universe crumbled before their eyes. The last words to ever be heard in this universe were said by Poseidon, "Goodbye my son, may you live a long life." The gods closed their eyes for a final time. Than, an explosion of light happened and then there was nothing.


	2. A More Defined Visualization of the Hero

This isn't a chapter. This is just to help you visualize Percy, naturally I want you to visualize him yourself so it's tailored to your style.

Anyways to envision him think of Achilles from the movie Troy but full body armor covering everything and it's a little buffer, with a black steel (look it up) colour, also the helm is the helm in the cover picture without the little designs, black steel coloured, and with the plume still red.

Anaklusmos is the same (however you visualize Riptide) just coloured black steel. Requiem (the spear) is a typical Greek Dory or Doru spear that is all metal and is coloured black steel.

The shield is Leonidas's shield from the movie 300 but you guessed it, its coloured black steel. Also the sword is sheathed in the shield like Achilles' from the movie Troy.

Also he has a black cape with a red Greek Lambda symbol on it (its also the symbol on the shield)

Also when you look at the helm you don't see Percy's face, its all black like a shadow overcasting everything, at his eyes, you see red orbs.

Also, yes I know he looks a villain, but that's not the point, it's to maintain a mysterious and unknown vibe like Batman. It'll most likely change later on in the story. Also don't mind the crappy grammar in this, I wasn't trying to make it look nice.


	3. Chapter 1: Arrival

Location: Metropolis Park

There was a flash of light in the middle of the Metropolis Park. A man in what looked to be armor and weapons from ancient timss was kneeling in a crater. The man spoke, "Where am I?" The man got up and observed his surroundings

\--Line Break--

Location: Watchtower

"There are mysterious energy signals coming from Metropolis Park."

"I'll check it out, alert Superman of the energy signals, I'll meet him there."

"Very well."

The teleporter flashed briefly and then there was only one person in the room.

\--Line Break--

Back at Metropolis Park appeared a man dressed like a bat. The man took out a device and began scanning the area. Then a voice shook him out of his trance.

"Batman. What happen?"

"There was a large burst of unknown energy here, and it was abnormal, we thought maybe you would know, as it's your city."

"No...maybe it was underground?"

"No, the scanner said it originated from the crater with the symbol in it."

"Hmm, curious."

"Indeed."

Batman walked forward and stepped in the crater and felt a burst of energy hit. He was knocked back onto the ground.

"Batman! Are you okay?" asked Superman as he helped Batman off the ground.

"I'm fine, I've felt similar energy to this before..."

"What, when, where?"

"When I visited Themiscyra with Wonderwoman, but it wasn't as strong or brutal."

Superman didn't respond but quirked his eyebrows in curiosity as to why Batman may have visited Themiscyra with Wonderwoman, but then smirked as he imagined the reason why.

He finally responded, "Sooo get Wonderwoman and see what she thinks, right?"

Batman looked at Superman for a second before responding as he saw the smirk Superman previouly had on his face. He and Wonderwoman were a complicated subject, she left him after he kept pushing her away with his antics.

"Precisely."

Superman walked away from the crater "Superman to Watchtower~~~" His voice becoming faint as he walked further away.

Batman looked around, having the feeling someone's eyes were on him. He stared at the symbol in the crater, wondering as to why the symbol was there.

\--Line Break--

A man clad in armor stood in the shadows watching as the two heroes conversed.

"Hmph..." a light grunt was heard from the man cloaked in shadows. "We have a man dressed like a bat and a man that looks a boyscout with a 'S' on his chest. What's next?" he though

Just as a he mentally asked himself this another figure appeared, this time a female, in armor of similar Grecian design to his. She fairly resembled Thalia Grace, his cousin, but older and with a air of maturity surrounding her. "Thalia...she was a great warrior as she was a great sister. She was killed off early in the war against Eberus, her death had been too early." he darkly reminisced. He felt a connection to Olympus but assumed it was only the energy from the crater. "Who are you people?" he silently asked know one in particular.

\--Line Break--

Wonderwoman set barely set foot on ground before she felt a familiar but different energy.

"What's the situation, Batman?", she calmly asked.

"An unknown burst of energy happen here and we have yet to determine the reason why."

"So why am I needed, scientific matters aren't really in my area of expertises?"

"Yes, well there is a symbol that is of Greek origin, I'm assuming, I wad hoping you could translate it. Also, there is a feeling of energy, that is similar to the one I felt on Themiscyra."

"I see, lead the way."

Batman lead her to the crater with the strange symbol in it and let her inspect it for herself.

After a few seconds of inspecting, Wonderwoman said something. "The symbol is an uppercase Lambda, it's the eleventh letter in the Greek Alphabet." she spoke.

"And the energy?", asked Batman.

"It is similar to the energy felt on Themiscyra but it's stronger and more brutal, it must have a connection to Olympus or the Greek World at least to feel like this, but it feels otherworldly.", Amazonian Princess responded.

"That sounds...odd." chimed in the Man of Steel as he had been quiet to thoroughly examine the actions between Batman and Wonderwoman.

"Yes, it's very odd.", agreed the Amazon.

Both of them noticed Batman staring off into the trees. "What is it Bru-Batman?" inquired Wonderwoman.

The Batman merely glared at the Amazon for nearly revealing his identity to their observer, before responding. "Someone's watching us."

\--Line Break--

"~~~ a connection to Olympus or the Greek World at least to feel like this, but it feels otherworldly.", the newcomer spoke.

"Hmm, so she must know of the Greek world or be tied to it.", thought the man shrouded in darkness. "Curious, very curious."

\--Semi Line Break--

"Someone's watching us." spoke the so called Batman.

"So, he can sense me." thought the man as he slowly readied his spear for battle. "Good for him."

\--Line Break--

"Where?" asked Superman

"I don't know where, but someone's here." responded Batman

The Amazon, slowly turned, unhooking her Lasso of Truth. "I can sense them too, very clearly." she spoke before quickly flinging her lasso into the trees. But before it could reach the intended target, a spear was flung at them from the trees. Making all three heroes jump away from the spear.

\--Line Break--

The man flung the spear at them before rolling back to avoid the lasso and unsheathing his blade and charging forward. He attempted the strike the 'Newcomer' with his blade only for it to be reflected from her bracelets.

The man growled before turning and slashing at all three projectiles sent at him from the 'Bat' and blocking a blast of energy from the 'Boyscout' with his shield.

Wonderwoman got clear look at the mysterious man as he battled both Batman and Superman at the sametime. He had armor of Grecian design but more fit for battle than hers, and his shield and cape held a red Lambda on it also. His blade may not have penetrated her skin but she defenitely felt the force from the strike. She rubbed her wrist before jumping back into the battle.

A lasso wrapped around the man's leg, only for him to look at it and slice through it, shocking the three League Members. The man took advantage of their distraction and striked the 'Boyscout' with is blade, making him yell out and clutch is chest, further shocking the heroes.

The Man of Steel looked on in shock and horror as blood cascaded down his chest. Not only did the cut bleed, it also burned, increasing his pain. Superman mentally thought, "Oh boy, Lois is gonna have a field day with me."

The Batman was shocked by the actions of this mysterious man but kept his cool and focused on attacking the man.

Only with the help of the 'Newcomer' did the 'Bat' disarm him. This though infuriated the man, as he threw his shield down and fought them hand-to-hand.

Batman was fairly surprised by the man ability to fight hand-to-hand combat while in what looked to be heavy armor. "The armor must be magically enchanted.", logically thought the Batman.

The man quickly dispatched of the 'Bat' sending him flying into a tree, rather harshly. Knocking him into a state of pain from the impact.

\--Line Break--

Now only the mystery man and Wonderwoman stood. The man picked up his blade as Wonderwoman unsheathed her blade, taking a Amazonian battle stance.

"Who are you?" questioned the Amazon

The man was silent for a brief moment before responding. "I am Perseus." He charged the Amazon.

They slashed, ducked, dodged, striked, rolled, and did a multitude of other attacks and defensive moves.

Batman watched the two warriors battle, he noticed the grace which both warriors held. While the Amazon held a more aggressive, quickpaced technique, the so called Perseus used a more calculated, slow technique. But he knew better then to just sit there and watch in awe of their gracefulness in battle and radioed the Watchtower for back-up.

Just as Perseus bested the Amazon and she lay on the ground defeated, there was a sonic boom from behind him. As Perseus turned around he was met with a force unlike any he has felt before and was sent flying back. As his vision faded to black, he say a man in red with lighting bolts on him, a green skinned man, and a winged female with a warhammer. His eyes closed and he succumbed to the darkness.

 **1462 words. This should suffice for now. I know the fight sequence sucks but it'll get better on, as I get better at writing. If there are any grammatical errors or other errors, notify me of them, and I'll fix them as soon as possible. Also sorry that the writing style slightly changed during the story, I was trying to accommodate for everything, you'll probably see that again in the future.**


	4. Chapter 2: Interrogation? Sorta?

**Responses**

 **Alex Focker- Ehh, I know, that's more just that chapter, I was trying to keep tie in multiple things together.** **Maybe too much, but screw it.**

 **Djberneman- Yes, technically, but it isn't as powerful as if it was coming from the god of that domain. Also he barely just got the blessings, so keep that in mine as he doesn't know how to use his abilities yet.**

 **chimera629- Not immortal, more like ages slower than normal person, cause he's still mortal, but his large amount of power kinda counteracts it, as it's to much power for a regular demigod. Basically, he's more god than mortal now, pretty much 80-20 ratio, or something. Meeting Aquaman will indeed be fun to write, but Aquaman (and maybe Aqualad) won't immediately kiss up to him. Also, no, his armor won't just appear at will (I'll think about it though) because that's a little to easy, plus it'll make a cool suit-up, too. Though his armor and weapons will come back like Riptide.**

 **aRTsyisAwesome- Shush child! You're ruining the plan!**

 **Elpis21- Sure! I'm trying to get 1-3 out a month.**

Chapter 2

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Location: Watchtower

Perseus

"Where am I?", his voice croaked, "Why is it so damn dark?"

Perseus could tell he was in a chair, and his hands were cuffed to a table. He was also aware that his helm and armor were off. He went silent for a moment and focused on his senses...he could hear someone in front of him breathing. "Hmph, must be the blessing of Lady Artemis.", he thought, as he wondered as to why is senses were sharper than before.

Before he knew it bright lights flashed on, blinding the Hero. Perseus closed his eyes in spite of the spontaneous lighting change. He opened his to see the 'Bat' in a seat in front of him.

"You know, it's against the law to be armed with heavy armor and a sharp weapons that could easily kill, without a permit.", asked the 'Bat', though it was more of a statement.

"Says you? Yet you're the one armed with razor sharp throwing objects and whatever other items that are in that belt of yours.", answered the Hero, with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

A moment of silence enveloped the two heroes.

Wonderwoman

"Well, he's cheerful" spoke Superman.

"Wouldn't you be angered if you woke up handcuffed to a table, in a dark room, with Batman insulting you." responded the Amazon.

"Well...uh--", began Superman.

"Exactly." cutoff Wonderwoman.

She looked over at the table that held this 'Persues' weapons. She walked over and picked up the blade, examining it. Superman watched Wonderwoman silently for a moment before, turning back to the interrogation room.

Wonderwoman examined the blade. Noting that the blade was well made. The craftsmanship that of a person who clearly knew what they were doing. She also noted the engraving on the blade. She knew it was Ancient Greek, but this was the first time she was had the time to read what is said.

" _Anaklusmos_ ", it read.

"Riptide.", Wonderwoman whispered to herself. She read the rest of the engraving, " _I carry this blade, in memory of Zöe Nightshade, the true owner of this blade_."

"Zöe Nightshade...must be his spouse or something." thought the Amazon.

She moved on to the spear. " _Requim, forged in the last moments of Olympus, to aid the Hero on his journey to continue the Legacy_." this information hit her hard. "Olympus has fallen? What legacy?" questions flew through her head.

"Diana!" her name being called shook her out of her stupor.

"Yes." she responded with haste and she strode back to the interrogation window, noticing Batman was no longer in the interrogation room.

"This, Perseus, wishes to speak with you." spoke the caped crusader.

Diana only nodded numbly, walking to the door. She took a deep breath and walked in.

Perseus

The door opened and strode in the female, from the battle that occurred only hours ago. He smiled, slightly.

"You wanted to speak with me?", asked the black haired beauty.

"Yes, I did.", responded the Hero, "I wanted to ask you a question."

Wonderwoman narrowed her eyes slightly, though not in a threatening demeanor. "Continue.", she spoke, curios as to what he was going to ask.

"Why does your presence feel that of Olympus?", asked Perseus.

"Well...that depends, why does this matter to you? You give me a reasonable answer and I'll give you my answer. Deal?", responded the Amazon.

"Deal." answered Perseus. As he opened his mouth to answer her question, he closed swiftly. He contemplated, whether to tell them the truth or to lie to them. The truth was the better of the two options, it would allow him to earn their trust. Then again, they were unknown variables after all.

Wonderwoman

The Amazon's patience slowly dwindled. "Yes?", she asked with the slightest hint of annoyance in her voice. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke.

"Sorry, I was contemplating with whether to tell you the truth or lie.", he spoke.

"And?"

"I decided to tell you the truth...", he spoke, he then took a deep breath, "I am Perseus, Son of Zeus and Danae, Slayer of Medusa. I hail from Argos of Greece. I was battling a beast that was threatening all of Argos. When I was blinded by an ethereal light and woke up in a crater." he said with a calm and collected demeanor.

Wonderwoman almost believed him as he was a very convincing liar, but had she not read the engravings on the blade and spear, she would have thought he was time displaced. But she knew better and thought otherwise, deciding to go along with it.

"You are Perseus?!" she appraised, "I have heard great stories of you as a child."

Batman

"That was unexpected.", spoke Flash who had walking in with Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern moments ago.

"That's it. I'm going in.", spoke Batman, but before he could reach the door. A hand was on his shoulder. He turned and saw that the hand belonged to Hawkgirl.

"No, not yet. Diana knows he's lying, let's see how this plays out first.", spoke Hawkgirl.

"Very well.", spoke Bruce after a moment of thought.

Perseus

"That worked?", he thought with sheer suprise.

"Really?", he asked.

"Yes. Though, your incredible feats sound impossible.", answered the Amazon.

"They weren't impossibel, but they were incredibly hard." he responded.

"As you are my childhood hero, I feel compelled to tell you the truth." she said with sorrow.

"Yes?" questioned Perseus.

"You are in a different time. You are several hundred years in the future." she spoke.

"What?! H-how?!", spoke the Hero.

"I'm sorry...we'll work on a way to send you back, I promise. Though, in the meantime, may I ask you a question?", asked the Amazon?

"Y-yes.", he spoke, in a very shocked manner.

"Why are you lying? As far as I know, Perseus never had a blade named _Anaklusmos_ or a wife named Zöe. So clearly you lied to me." said the Amazon with a triumph face.

Perseus' face morphed from shocked to serious. "Well... First of all it was to aid me in gathering information. It helped me to learn that you are connected to the Greek World, even if you didn't tell me. You are a Daughter of Zues, by the look of it. And secondly Zöe was not my wife, she was a great friend who shouldn't have died and that blade belonged her! Also she was a sworn maiden to Lady Artemis!" spoke Perseus getting up and breaking out of the cuffs.

Water began to flow out of thin air, to the door and freezing up, locking access to the door.

Loud banging was heard from the door along the occasional scream of "Diana".

Wonderwoman

Wonderwoman's eyes widened as she saw water come from nothing but air, not even Aquaman could muster that much power.

"Who are you!", yelled Wonderwoman as she was pushed back from the sheer force of the power and energy.

"I am Perseus Jackson! Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson! Acquirer of the Bolt of Zues! Retriever of the Golden Fleece! Bearer of the Sky! Navigator of the Labyrinth of Daedalus! Slayer of Kronos! Survivor of Tartarus! Slayer of Gaea! Praetor of the 12th Legion of Rome! Twice Hero of Olympus! Last True Legacy of Olympus! Hero of Two Great Prophecies! Failed Hero of One Great Prophecies. Failed Husband and Father of Two. Coward of Olympus..." he spoke. He began to become slack. Tears covered his vision. He slowly became mist and disappeared.

Wonderwoman

The Amazon's eyes widenend. So much power came from him. Some many questions flew in and out of her head.

The door bursted open. With Hawkgirl instantly at her side. "Are you ok?", she asked.

"Yes. We have to find him!", she responded quickly. As she ran out the door she noticed his armor and weapons were gone.

 **Well,** **Percy is a 'bit' emotionally unstable, I mean he did lose his whole family, lots of friends in all three wars, and he has gone through literal 'hell'. He's pretty much finally breaking down. Also, Zöe is a sore spot because in this universe they became great friends and almost lovers before she died. If you are wondering the water flowing out of thin air part is Percy taking control of water molecules in the air to f** **orm water. Also did you guys know that Zöe is pronounced 'Zoey', not everyone knows that, everyone thinks it's just 'Zoe'. Ehh it's 'Zoe' to me cause that's what I thought it was years ago when I first read PJO.** **If there are any grammatical errors or other errors, notify me of them, and I'll fix them as soon as possible. Also sorry that the writing style slightly changed during the story, I was trying to accommodate for everything, you'll probably see that again in the future. If you wanna know anything else just ask, this chapter is half-cocked and rushed if you couldn't tell. I just wanted to brush past this and move on to other parts, so this is more of a filler chapter. This chapter sucks. I'll probably way in the future rewrite this whole story, if I finish it. Also would you guys be interested in a prelude to this? Like the '3rd war', almost Percy x Zöe, and stuff.**


	5. Comment Responses

**Well, it's been some time guys. Oh well.**

 **Responses**

WrathOfTheSea- Ehh.

Thranduil Arryn- Yeah. I think so too.

Djberneman- Fixed it.

MickldaPickl- Maybe...

Brady420- Not specifically, but they can detect high levels of energy and a gods teleportation exerts lots of energy. And Wonder Woman being Greek and having Greek enemys, they need a sensor, to pick up Greek type energy. (Idk, just giving excuse at this point)

Guest- Nah, just writing a longer chapter. Plus a bit busy, with stuff, you know like life, movies coming out, friends and girlfriends, etc. Just the usual stuff, at least I think it's the usual stuff.

 **But yeah, I ain't abandoning this story. Just writing a longer chapter** **and busy.**


	6. Chapter 3: Revelations

**I would have posted earlier but my Google Docs account got corrupted or something, so started writing again today. I** **have no clue what I was thinking when I ended the last chapter. Oh well. I full well know this story sucks right now and will fix it later on. But anyways been a bit ain't it?** **If things are different and you don't like it, deal with it or GTFO.**

Chapter 2

Location: Unknown

Perseus

Above a beach, on a ridge, stood a man clad in armor. He washed the waves, crash and tumble on the beach. The scene was quite a spectacle. A man in the dead of night standing over a beach, as the waves assulted the beach over and over. Then, he uttered a single word.

"Why?" Why did I have to be spent to this world. Full of men of steel and dark knights. People with powers beyond comprehension of man. Where are the gods of this world?

"Gone. The gods are gone." A voice behind him said.

Perseus spun around. Pulling his blade from it's scabbard, simultaneously. "Who are you?" He saw nothing, but the darkness of the forest.

"I am nothing but an echo of the gods." the voice spoke, but now from behind him. Perseus once again turned around but slowly this time, as he sheathed his blade. He noticed the voice was of feminine orgin. Still, nothing stood in front of his view. "That still doesn't not answer my question. Who are you?" his voice laced with coldness.

"I am Hestia." the voice spoke as a woman started forming before him. She had brown-reddish hair and eyes of a calm fire. She wore a clothing of Ancient Greece.

His eyes widened. "I'm sorry, milady." He kneeled before the goddess. He spoke with the tone, of a child disappointing their mother.

"None of that. Off your knees." she chided him.

"Bu-" he started. But was cut off.

"Rise." she said firmly, with a stern face.

"Of course, milady." spoke, the war-hardend warrior.

"But please take of your helm. I have never heard of you or recognize your voice. Yet you have a strong connection to Olympus." observed the Goddess

"Of course." His hands reached to take of his helm.The breeze hit Perseus' face, immediately.

Hestia hand reached touch his face. Perseus repelled form her touch. "It's alright, I won't hurt you." She stated.

"You look so much like Poseidon. But you are not him... Your eyes of a man who's seen so much and lost more than a person can imagine. Who are you?" Her hand fell from his face back to her side.

"My name is Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon." He answered.

"How? The gods fell centuries ago. Is my brother alive?" She spoke quickly, eyes full of hope.

"No." Our hero replied. "I am not of this world. I can tell you my story if you wish? But first tell me of the gods, of this world, milady."

Her face fell. Her expression became somber. She sat down and conjoured a fire, Perseus joined her seconds after. "Centuries ago, near the end of the Roman Empire. The world was at peace. Soon Ares became disappointed with the peace. He started a war among the mortals. When we confronted him, he became angered and attacked us. He was empowered by the anger, hate, war, and agression, fueling him with emmense power. He overpowered the gods one by one by one. He destroyed the orginal Atlantis, Olympus, everything either ashes or ruins. All the goods were forced into Tartarus, unable to reform. Soon only Apollo, Hades, and I were left. Hades was crippled gravely and powerless, only able to control the underworld at Ares' will. Apollo sacrificed himself to save me, fighting Ares to his last breath and was sne to Tartarus. He was only able to critically wound Ares for a brief minute. Ares either doesn't know I'm alive or doesn't care." Hestia was in tears. Perseus, did what anyone else would do, he hugged her and comforted her.

They sat there in silence, for a while. Hestia soon spoke "So what is your story Perseus?"

"Please, call me Percy, milady." responded Perseus with a smile.

"Then stop calling, milady, call me Hestia." She responded with a great smile.

"Of course, mila- I mean H-Hestia." stumbled Percy.

A beautiful laugh erupted from Hestia. Percy looked down in disappointed of himself. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. But thank you, for the laugh, I haven't laughed in a very, very long time. Please tell me your story though."

"It's fine. Basically..."

-Line Break-

 **(There will be more)**

 **Ok this chapter isn't over, just thought I should post where I'm at right now, cause it's been a while and I gotta go somewhere right now and don't feel like making yall wait any longer. So I'm gonna give yall a bit right now. But I'll post an a/n on this story when I finish this chapter and update it**

 **Also btw chimera629 it was Flash who knocked him out cause when something moves really fast and breaks the sound barrier, it makes a sonic boom. This gets you a lot of momentum and force, and Flash basically put all that force into a punch at Percy.** **And** **it wasn't Batman who detected the energy source, it was the watch tower, and Batman was just operating it** **and has a device connected to the watch tower.**


	7. Hold Up

HOLD UP I JUST REALIZED THAT THERE ARE COUPLE OF PLOT HOLES AFTER REREADING THE OLD CHAPTERS

Like one is that when inspecting Percy's sword, Wonderwoman is like Olympus has fallen, what??? But in this chapter I was like Olympus has fallen Ares a long time ago. So let's just say Wonderwoman and the Amazon's didn't know. Yeah? ok, good.

Oh no I'm also noticed how retarded I am, on so many levels. It also doesn't seem like I wrote this story cause it's not great but it's good. And I have seen my School Essays and they're shit. Look this writing is too good to be mine but not good enough to super amazing.


	8. This Story is Absolute Trash

**_This story is trash_**

Soooo I don't know what to do. I will give you guys a oneshot of JL/PJO for now to sate your hunger for the continuation of this story though, so there's that. Giving me ideas and suggestions would be cool too. The one-shot will be up immediately after this. Btw, yes I'm aware that I suck at writing. This does not mean that I am gonna stop writing this story though.


	9. Chapter 4

**_Location: Unknown_**

Perseus

"...and now I'm here.", said Perseus. He had sat on the ridge with Hestia sharing his whole life story with her for the past two hours. She listened intently, like a child being told a bedtime story.

Hestia sat in silence for a moment, taking in the new information. Perseus sat idly by, waiting for her to say something. He began to analyze and compare her to his Hestia, noticing everything from minute details to big differences. This Hestia was not in the form of a child unlike his Hestia, who was always in the form of a child, she was around his age. Her eyes weren't ones of innocence but of someone who had lost everything. Something Perseus did notice was that she was quite beautiful with a nice figure but did not linger on analyzing that for too long for fear of being noticed. He began to become lost in his thoughts and nearly didn't notice Hestia calling his name.

"Perseus...Perseus.", called the Goddess of the Hearth, snapping Perseus out of his thoughts. "Yes, milady.", he replied, not noticing his mistake. Hestia shot him a look, making him really pay attention. "What's wrong?", he hastily asked.

"I thought I told you to call me Hestia, not milady.", she reprimanded. "Sorry...Hestia. I'm not used to calling a goddess by her name instead of milady.", responded the once great Hero of Olympus. She merely stared at him, which unnerved Perseus to no end. "It's alright, Percy.", she said with a smile, something she hasn't done in centuries. Percy smiled back, glad to hear the hypocorism version of his name once again.

"So your life has been trial after trial? Something like that would bring a person down mentally.", said the beautiful woman. "Yeah, it was hard. I thought it would end eventually, but it never did, now my whole family is gone and I'm in a new place I could never dream of.", he replied. He looked down mournfully, beginning to think of the people he's lost over the course of his life. Hestia could only look on sympathetically, unable to imagine the horrors the man had seen.

She decided to change the topic to something a bit more positive. "What was your wife like, Percy?", she asked. Percy looked up and stared directly at her for the briefest of moments before looking away. "She was amazing. She was always thinking. She always had a plan, just like her mother. She loved architecture, she actually redesigned Olympus after the Second Titan War. She had grey eyes and blonde hair...", he paused to reminisce on the past for a second., "..she had princess curls that seem to never go away. She was my everything, I loved her more than anything besides our kids." He stopped to stare off in the distance. "A daughter of Athena, I presume.", inquired Hestia. Percy turned back to her and nodded. Hestia was a bit shocked, to say the least. "A daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon. That's very surprising considering the rivalry between my brother and Athena.", stated the goddess.

"Yeah. In the beginning, everyone doubted that it would work out, but it did and that's all that matters.", spoke the son of Poseidon.

"What was her name?", questioned Hestia.

Percy smiled, "It was Annabeth."

"A beautiful name for such a great woman.", stated the fiery goddess. Percy smiled at her. Hestia smiled back with an intensity of her own. She looked up, noticing how dark it had become, "It's getting late. I'm assuming you don't have a place to stay the night. You can come and stay with me. You're gonna need the rest to regain your strength."

"Yeah. I don't have anywhere to go. Besides I doubt it'd be safe out here, the costumed freaks would likely find me.", stated Percy. "You've met the Justice League?", questioned the goddess. Percy looked at her incredulously, "The what?"

She smiled at him warmly, "There's quite a bit you need to know about this world."

"I can tell.", said the Grecian Hero. They both stood up. Hestia put a hand on his shoulder and in a flash, they were gone.

* * *

 ** _Location: Metropolis_**

Suddenly, they were in a building, an apartment. Perseus looked around, familiarizing himself with his new surroundings. Hestia following behind him, "Well this is my home, welcome." Percy looked at her then at his surroundings, "It's cozy." He stared at the hearth in the middle of the room. "I don't think campfires are allowed in apartments.", commented Percy, before smiling at her.

"Yeah, that was a personal addition.", said Hestia, she returned a sheepish smile to Percy.

After she told Percy all the need to know things, she let out a great yawn. Percy looked at her puzzled, "I thought gods don't get tired?"

"Usually yes, but without Olympus my energy is limited, making the use of my powers very draining and limited.", said the goddess, in a matter-of-fact tone. Percy took a step back, a bit offended by her tone, "Geez, sorry for asking."

"Sorry, sorry. I get very irritable when I'm tired.", said the eldest Olympian god, looking down in shame. Percy looked at her for a second before he stepped forward raising his hand to gently push her chin up, "It's fine. I accept your apology. No harm was done, it's all good." He gave her a heartwarming smile that made her blush a little, his hand moving up to cup her face. She gave him a beautiful smile that reminded him very much of Annabeth. "Thank you.", said the goddess in a low voice, meanwhile leaning into his palm. They stayed like that for a moment.

"One question, though.", said Percy, removing his hand from her face, ruining the moment and breaking Hestia out of her thoughts. Hestia looked at him with a bit of hurt, but hid it quickly, "What?"

"Where's the restroom, I need to get out of this armor?", he asked politely, acting like he didn't notice her hurt expression. "It's down the hall on the right.", responded the flustered woman.

Percy headed towards the restroom, leaving behind a confused goddess. "This is moving to fast! What's happening?!" she thought to herself, "You barely know the man and you're fawning over him already." She then decided talk to him about the sleeping situation and headed towards the restroom. First, she knocked on the door but no response was made but after a brief intermission, she opened the door to find him shirtless, his whole upper body armor off. Hestia stood frozen in the doorway, not knowing what to do.

Percy looked back at her, also frozen. No one dared to make a move until Percy spoke up after regathering his bearings, "Is there something wrong?"

"N-no.", stuttered the lovely goddess, "I j-just wanted to talk about the...", she trailed off. "You sure?.", said Percy taking a step closer towards her. Hesita mind began to run amuck, staring at his body, taking note of every detail to behold the Grecian warrior's body. "...sleeping situation.", she continued.

Percy then began to catch on. His eyes flashed a brilliant pink for a brief second. His confidence began to skyrocket. He then slightly smirked, "You're absolutely sure nothing's wrong?", stepping into arm's length. Hestia began to take steps backward out of the doorway till her back hit the wall of the hallway, Percy following after her each step of the way. Hestia's hands shot up to stop him from coming any closer. He leaned in and whispered in her ear in a husky voice, "You sure sleeping is all we're gonna be doing tonight?" Sure it's been years since he's been with a woman, the only woman being Annabeth, but he wasn't out of practice due to Aphrodite's blessing. Hestia's face turned a bright red, her knees beginning to shake a little. Her hands began to roam Percy's body.

Before anything could happen, Percy stepped away and shot her a great smile, "Don't worry, I won't do anything with you, it's way too early. We've barely gotten to know each other. I'll take the couch." Hestia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, her face still a bright red. "O-o-ok, good night.", she spoke quickly and turned, starting a brisk pace walking to her room. Before she could open her door, Percy called out her name, "Hestia!"

She looked back over her shoulder and replied calmly, seemingly having regathered herself, "Yeah?"

Percy flashed her a smile, "Good night and thank you.", he paused for a minute, before adding, "And you're very beautiful don't let anybody else tell you otherwise. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hestia smiled back, "Thank you, see you tomorrow. You're not so bad yourself." She then opened her door and walked in, closing it behind her.

He began walking to the living room, grabbing his shirt. "How could I let Aphrodite's blessing control me like that?!", he mentally scolded himself, "Whatever, it won't happen again."

 ** _Hestia's Bedroom_**

Hestia

Hestia leaned against the door, slowly sliding down it, into a sitting position. "What Just Happened?!", she thought to herself. Her heart beating at the speed of Hermes. Never has she ever experienced something like that. She's never had these feelings. Thoughts flew through her head, some heartful and warming, others not so innocent or PG-rated. Whatever this feeling was, she wanted more, she craved it more than anything.

* * *

 ** _Location: Watchtower_**

"Bruce go home, it's late. We can find him tomorrow, you need to sleep. You've haven't slept in nearly 72 hours.", said Wonder Woman. Batman had been up the previous nights before this mysterious man appeared, following up on leads. "I'm fine Diana.", said the Dark Knight, replaying the tape of this mysterious man. Suddenly the monitor shut off. Batman flicked his eyes to Wonderwoman, she was holding the plugs to the power of the monitor, "Bruce go home." Before he could respond, a new voice came from behind them.

"She's right Bruce, go home, we can take it from here.", spoke the Man of Steel, Superman, "It'll only be for a few hours, till you get your energy back."

"And no Batcave, I'll make sure Alfred keeps you out.", said the Amazon. Batman looked at both of them, then sighed, "Fine, but only five hours." He began to get up from his seat, before a palm from Wonder Woman sent him back into his seat, "No. You can't keep doing this to yourself, Bruce. Eight hours, please." She gave him a death glare that could rival the famed Batglare.

Batman stared back for a moment. "Six and a half hours." Wonder Woman and Batman had a staring contest, with Superman idly observing.  
"Fine.", said Wonderwoman with a frustrated sigh, she then turned and left. Superman turned to Batman, "You're not gonna listen to her are you, Bruce?"

Batman only smirked back at him. Batman returned back to the monitor and began working again. Superman sighed lightly, "Working his gonna be the death of him.", he thought. He began to walk out.

Batman knew he needed sleep but could care less. He watched the video over and over, analyzing everything. He remembered back at the park how skilled and precise the man was. The surveillance video showed that he also had powers. There's also an indication he was of Greek origin, from the name to the blade. He used water which was an ability used by Poseidon. He would have to do further research.

 _ **Hallway**_

Wonder Woman knew Bruce wouldn't obey her, he was stubborn, but she could at least try. She thought back to the mysterious man. This man was an enigma. He called himself Perseus, he was clearly Greek, he controlled water which most likely meant that he was a son of Poseidon, but the gods were gone. Except for two, Ares and Hestia. Ares would never help her, he was an evil man with evil intentions, he would most likely try to use this Perseus to do his bidding. Hestia, she would be a bit hard to find but not impossible. The Amazons had lost communication with her ages ago, but she was still alive, that much was for sure. She would have to ask her mother for help. Perhaps she would have to revitalize her studies of Ancient Greece. However long it would take, she'll find him.

* * *

 **I feel that this chapter is a bit better written the previous chapters. I will eventually revamp and fix somethings in (Like Percy being an emotional little prick and telling everybody everything. Like idfk why I did that and what I was thinking when I wrote that) the previous chapters to be on par with this as the story carries on. Yes, I know that I suck at writing but I really feel that this is an improvement from previous chapters. Btw there is no definite pairing rn. Maybe I'll just carry on this story, finish it, turn The Arrival into an actual story, come back and rewrite this later on. With this story I dug myself into a hole that would take more time to fix right now, then it would to finish the story. But with The Arrival, I'll make sure not to fuck up.**

 _ **So yall get five choices**_

 _ **1)Fix previous chapters rn and continue the story**_

 _ **2)Finish this, then rewrite later**_

 _ **3)Go slow with this, and focus more on The Arrival**_

 _ **4)Put this on Hiatus, then fully focus on The Arrival**_ **, meanwhile slowly fixing the chapters for this for later when I come back**

 **5)FULL YEET IT and murder my mental health and do both stories consistently meanwhile fixing this story**


End file.
